


Для того, кто умел ждать

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Fluff, M/M, Mini, Out of Character, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куроо не слишком идет роль ангела-хранителя. Он заботится о своем подопечном, как мама-кошка о слабеньком котёнке, но к старшей школе тот почему-то вырастает высокомерным и чересчур саркастичным подростком со склонностью к интроверсии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для того, кто умел ждать

Куроо не слишком идет роль ангела-хранителя. Он развязный, слишком ехидный, и за это его не любит начальство. У него даже внешность не ангельская — разглядывая себя в зеркало, Куроо видит скорее помойного кота, а не лицензированного ангела-хранителя. Однако никто, включая и то самое начальство, не отрицает того факта, что забота Куроо о своем подопечном вне конкуренции.  
  
Куроо заставляет его обернуться и вмешаться в издевательство над тощим конопатым мальчишкой, который становится им первым другом. Мальчишка иногда смотрит прямо на него и кивает с серьезным видом в ответ неслышному голосу Куроо.  
  
Он пользуется силами и гладит ночами заходящееся в аритмии сердце, пытаясь унять несильную, но выматывающую боль. Он закрывает крыльями от молнии, а потом полгода тратит на их восстановление. Разряды молнии причиняют вред любым сущностям, но Куроо даже доли секунды не потратил на мысль об этом. Крылья ему восстанавливают почти вне очереди.  
  
Он заботится о своем подопечном, как мама-кошка о слабеньком котёнке, но к старшей школе тот почему-то вырастает высокомерным и чересчур саркастичным подростком со склонностью к интроверсии.  
  
Куроо жалуется на него в баре, опрокидывая в себя стопки подогретого саке и мутными глазами вглядываясь в запотевшее от дыхания зеркало. Подопечный, которого Куроо, как и его конопатый друг, стал называть Цукки, спит в позе звёздочки на ставшей ему маленькой кровати.  
  
Куроо лицензированный ангел-хранитель с почти тысячелетием за плечами, но это не мешает ему испытывать испепеляющее чувство стыда, когда у него первый раз встаёт на Цукки. Он проклинает вынужденную схожесть собственного тела с человеческим. Извращенная логика их подразделения гласит, что они должны понимать человеческие желания и потребности, а испытывать их — верный ключ к пониманию.  
  
Куроо ругается на чём свет стоит, но продолжает разглядывать млеющего в онсене Цукки и сквозь форменные брюки ласкает себя.  
  
Его подопечный вырос высоким, жилистым и до безобразия привлекательным.  
  
Куроо любит наблюдать за ним. Разглядывать его сонное лицо с утра — полуприкрытые глаза, растрёпанные светлые волосы, вечный отпечаток подушки на щеке и покрытые мелкими трещинками пересохшие губы.  
  
Цукки, как и каждое утро, выкидывает себя из кровати, зевает до хруста в челюсти и плетется в крохотную ванную комнату. Куроо знает, что он действует на автопилоте. Цукки выдавливает пасту на зубную щетку, снова зевает и промахивается как всегда — сначала оставляет трехцветную полосу на щеке, а потом начинает чистить зубы. Куроо знает, что он вполне может уснуть при этом. Его нелепые пижамные штаны, подаренные школьным другом, сползают почти на лобок — Цукки чешет оголившийся живот рассеянными движениями пальцев, будто кота гладит. Куроо думает, что в его подопечном слишком много секса.  
  
Он усаживается на бачок унитаза, поправляет вздувающийся пузырем пиджак и складывает руки на коленях. Ему хочется потрогать Цукки — провести пальцами по чувствительной коже живота над резинкой штанов, прижать пульсирующую жилку на сильной шее, зарыться пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке и потянуть на себя. Цукки сплевывает зубную пасту и полощет рот — Куроо разглядывает его лицо в профиль, и зубы сводит от желания поцеловать, а во рту скапливается вязкая слюна.  
  
Куроо встряхивает головой и с протяжным стоном выдыхает. Мог бы — спросил у начальства, чем карается вожделение собственного подопечного, но чутьё подсказывает, что ничем хорошим оно караться не может. Поэтому Куроо вожделеет, страдает и молчит.  
  
Он отворачивается, когда Цукки скидывает с себя одежду и встаёт под душ. Он старается не прислушиваться к его поверхностному дыханию, пока Цукки разбирается со своей утренней проблемой, и у него совсем не стоит колом, когда он не наблюдает за всем этим в зеркало.  
  
Цукки после душа выглядит бодрее — у него открываются глаза, и Куроо отвлекается на рассматривание светлой, как цветочный мёд, радужки, пока Цукки разглядывает свое отражение.  
  
Эрекция не спадает ещё несколько часов, и Куроо начинает подозревать, что сегодня один из самых худших дней в его работе. Цукки до неприличия эротичный сегодня, и Куроо не может отвлечься от него, следит, как голодный кот за неопытным мышонком. В голове шумит от постоянного прилива крови, пересыхает горло и болит в груди от неровного перестука сердца.  
  
Куроо высвобождает крылья, поднимается к самому солнцу и летает как сумасшедший между набрякающими дождем облаками. Он спускается только к окончанию занятий, вглядывается в лицо Цукки и занимает привычное место за его плечом. В голове прояснилось, возбуждение не тянет болезненным комком в паху, и настроение у Куроо выправляется.  
  
Его не портит даже внезапный ливень, который обрушивается на них на полпути к дому. Цукки вымокает в момент, но лишь прячет в сумку наушники и отфыркивается от стекающей по лицу воды. Они стоят на переходе, Куроо похлопывает ставшими тяжелыми крыльями и засматривается на переливающуюся каплю, которая скользит от затылка вдоль позвонков.  
  
Слева перед ним визжат шины, Куроо встряхивается и протягивает руки, чтобы отдернуть Цукки назад, но не успевает на секунду — его подопечного сносит пошедший юзом спорткар, и у Куроо перед глазами вспыхивает жуткое белое марево.  
  
Цукки умирает на месте.  
  
Через сгрудившихся вокруг него людей Куроо пробивается почти как живой человек. Он падает перед ним на колени, трогает пальцами лицо и старается не смотреть на изогнутую под неестественным углом шею. Его тошнит, крылья высвобождаются сами собой, и склонившихся над телом людей сносит от его силы. Куроо чувствует, как отделяется от тела душа Цукки — светлая, испуганная, но без сомнений тянущаяся наверх. Он прижимается лбом к его переносице, прижимается ртом к губам и раздвигает их языком — в тело игристым вином скользит невидимое людям сияние. Куроо целует Цукки коротким, целомудренным поцелуем и расправляет отяжелевшие от воды, ставшие серыми от грязи крылья.  
  
Куроо — лицензированный ангел-хранитель с почти тысячелетием за плечами, но он плачет как ребенок, возносясь на небеса.  
  
От работы в человеческом мире его отстраняют почти на пять лет.

  
  


_Спустя те самые пять лет_

  
  


Куроо разглядывает лист своего назначения и хмурится. Если ему достались близнецы, значит, будет напарник. Среди прошедших аттестациюангелов-хранителей свободных нет, а значит, ему достанется новичок. Куроо ослабляет узел галстука, приглаживает торчащие вопреки законам гравитации волосы и без стука вваливается в кабинет.  
  
Начальник награждает его недовольным взглядом и возвращается к беседе с молодым ангелом-хранителем. Тот стоит спиной к Куроо, чуть шевелит высвобожденными крыльями и разминает себе шею ленивыми сильными движениями. У него короткие светлые волосы, торчащие забавными завитками у самого затылка и длинные узловатые пальцы.  
  
Скулы у Куроо начинает ломить от расползающейся по лицу ухмылки. Он ждёт, пока на него обратят внимание, кивает начальнику и прикипает взглядом к неизменившемуся лицу своего бывшего подопечного. Ему что-то говорят, но Куроо ничего не слышит — в ушах нарастающий гул бухающего, как паровой молот, сердца.  
  
— Цукишима Кей, — читает он по губам и улыбается в ответ, как идиот.

 

Они выходят из кабинета начальства, сталкиваются в дверях плечами, и Цукки бросает на Куроо недовольный взгляд.  
  
В коридоре никого нет, и поэтому Куроо хватает его за руку, тянет к окну и замирает напротив, глядя в светлые, как солнце, глаза.  
  
— Ты не злишься? — шепчет он, наконец.  
  
Цукки мотает головой в отрицании и шевелит крыльями, пытаясь скрыть собственную нервозность. Внутри Куроо пенится и взрывается всё — бурлит кровь и искрятся нервные окончания, пытаясь справиться с его реакциями.  
  
— Ты читал моё личное дело? Это судьба, — Цукки пожимает плечами, — я умер всего на два дня раньше установленного срока.  
  
Куроо сжимает зубы и сильнее ослабляет узел надоевшего ему галстука.  
  
— Ямагучи хреновый художник, — вдруг говорит Цукки, и губы у него подёргиваются от сдерживаемой улыбки, — совсем не таким тебя рисовал.  
  
— Значит, он меня видел всё-таки? — спрашивает Куроо. — Вот засранец!  
  
Они шагают в сторону выхода из здания, тишина между ними легкая и спокойная. Куроо расслабляется, и поэтому следующая фраза Цукки для него как удар под дых.  
  
— Ты украл мой первый поцелуй, — шепчет он.  
  
— Я не… — начинает Куроо.  
  
— Меня только что аттестовали, Куроо-сан. Я знаю, какими способами транспортируется душа, и из всех них ты выбрал поцелуй, — Цукки говорит нейтральным голосом, но по скулам у него расползается еле заметный румянец  
  
Куроо ухмыляется, закидывает руки за голову и, шагнув на порог, высвобождает крылья. Ему кажется, что он мог бы взлететь без них.


End file.
